Blog użytkownika:Lodowa Smoczyca/Nova
Witajcie! To będzie trzeci ... nie, czwarty ... zaraz, co?!? PIĄTY? Chyba tak ... No więc, to będzie piąty blog tego typu. Drugi napisała BlackFoxyFive - polecam jej blog. Może Wam już nudzą się takie wpisy, ale mi akurat przypadły do gustu. Zdjęć smoków na razie raczej nie będzie, ponieważ nie za bardzo wiem jak je zrobić. A tak w ogóle: to będzie blog typu Q&A ! Po 25 pytaniu można będzie dawać też wyzwania. No to zapraszam do czytania, komentowania i wymyślania zadań smokom :D ! Prolog thumb|left|Nova Witajcie! Mam na imię Nova i jestem smoczycą z gatunku Nocna Furia. Ta tu zmusiła mnie do wywiadu. No, więc jestem ... Jestem ciemną smoczycą średniej wielkości. Moje oczy są morskie. Mam rodzeństwo - brata i dwie siostry. Mieszkam na wyspie pełnej Nocnych Furii. Uwielbiam ... Autorka: Nova! Miałaś nic o sobie nie mówić! No dobra, dobra! Już nic nie mówię! To znaczy - powiem jak zadacie mi pytanie :D . No to ... Pytajcie! 1. Jak mają na imię Twoje siostry i brat? Moje siostry mają na imię Reina i Lirio. Mój brat ma na imię Spectre. A i przy okazji: tak, imiona moich sióstr są po hiszpańsku (Reina - Królowa, Lirio - Lilia), ale imię mojego brata oznacza Widmo. 2. Ile masz lat? Ja lat mam ... chwileczkę ... sześć. I żeby nie było: jak na Nocną Furię to dużo! 3. Czy masz kolegów albo koleżanki? Nie za bardzo rozumiem ... Bo jeżeli chodzi o zwykłych przyjaciół to trochę ich mam. A jeżeli o kogoś więcej ... 3. Czy jadłaś smoczymiętkę? Chwila, poczekaj. Czy Ty sugerujesz, że jej nie jadłam?!? Mo jasne,że tak! Kto by nie jadł? Może potem byłam nieco zdezorientowana, ale było cudownie ... . 4. Gdzie mieszkasz? Hmmmm ... jestem w ciągłym ruchu. W danym miejscu zwykle nie zostaję dłużej niż tydzień, ale ... Przez nią ostatnio mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium. 5. Lubisz węgorze? Co to za pytanie?!? Oczywiście, że nie! Kto lubi, oprócz Tajfumerangów (chyba)? 6. Znasz Szczerbatka? Tego kalekiego alfę? Tak, znam go. Jak byliśmy mali to się przyjaźniliśmy. Na początku nie poznałam go. Najpierw było mi go żal z powodu lotki, jednak potem ... Nie znam smoka który by go nie podziwiał, tak szczerze. Przy okazji bardzo go lubię. 7. Czy masz rodziców? To ... Trochę trudny temat ... matka została zabita, a ojciec ... No cóż, nie miałam wraz z moim rodzeństwem łatwego dzieciństwa. Tata mówił nam ciągle jakieś takie rzeczy typu "ciamajda, leń, chuderlak, niedorajda" ... Może wyda się to Wam śmieszne, ale takie nie jest. W końcu 4 lata temu porzucił nas. 8. Lubisz ludzi? Wiecie, że sama nie wiem ...? Nigdy nie spotkałam ludzi ... Słyszałam o nich dziwne rzeczy: jedni mówili, że nie mają wobec nas, smoków, żadnej litości. Natomiast inni twierdzili, że ludzie są bardzo mili. Nie wiem. 9. Co znaczy imię "Nova"? Podobno rodzice nadali mi takie imię, bo gdy się wykluwałam to na niebie pojawiła się nowa gwiazda. Nasz mędrzec stada powiedział, że nazywa się on "Nova". Według mnie to nic nie znaczy - po prostu ładne imię. Ale według autorki to po portugalsku znaczy "nowa". A że ja byłam w stadzie nowa to tak zostało ... 10. Znasz mnie, lubisz (Nessaiaa)? Czekaj, kogo ...? A Ciebie, tak? Ciebie - tego kto zadał to pytanie? Znam Cię ... chyba. Zadajesz mnóstwo pytań. Mogę znać Cię po pytaniach i takich, ale osobiście Cię chyba nie poznałam ... I tak, lubię Cię. 11. Masz własnego jeźdźca? Nie! I nie chcę ... Chyba ... 12. Znasz jakiegoś Oszołomostracha ? Nie, sorry ... Znaczy, nie bliżej, bo kilka widziałam, ale ... 13. Byłaś kiedyś na Berk? Nie. 14. Czy widziałaś kiedyś białą Nocną Furię? Też nie ... Nie, czekaj, wróć! Tak widziałam. 15. Czy znasz jakieś inne (kolorystycznie lub podgatunkowo) Nocne Furie? Białe, szare niebieskie, zielone ... Do wyboru do koloru! 16. Najlepszy kumpel? Mabilis i Spectre. 17. Co myślisz o Szczerbatku? Odpowiedziałam na to pytanie w pytaniu 6. . 18.Jakie masz relacje z rodzeństwem? Hmmm ... To zależy z kim ... Spectre Spectre ... Mój kochany braciszek <3. Jest też moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kompanem. Prawie wszystko robimy razem: wycinamy kawały, żartujemy, latamy ... Reina Reina jest tak jakby naszą drugą matką. Pilnuje nas i troszczy się o nas. To jest miłe, ale czasmi jest też wkurzające. No, bo jak ja i Spectre chcemy iść polatać w nocy, a ona: - Zostajecie tutaj! Nie ma mowy, abym wypuściła was gdy jest tak ciemno! Pffff ... Lirio O niej to szkoda gadać! Niby jest moją siostrą, ale się nienawidzimy! Poszło nam o takiego jednego ... mmm ... przystojnego smoka ... i ... chyba wiecie o co chodzi, nie ?!? 19. Kim jest Mabilis? thumb|Mabilis Mabilis jest ... mmm ... przystojnym ... samcem Nocnej Furii. Ma siedem lat i ciemnozielone łuski. Ma też niebiesko - zielone oczy. Jest mistrzem podniebnych akrobacji i moim przyjacielem od lat. Autorka: Taaaak ... Przyjacielem ... Tyyyyylko ;D ... ''Ej, no ludzie! Nudzi mi się tu! Przypominam: możecie pytać Novę o wszystko! No, dawajcie, jeszcze tylko 6 pytań i wyzwania!'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki